


13 Reasons Why One-Shots

by Phano2loveR



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phano2loveR/pseuds/Phano2loveR
Summary: These are one shots, I'm not afraid to do any ship, or any scene.





	1. Justin/Tony

* * *

He tried things on me, like putting his hand down my pants and feeling around. I couldn't stop him, mom thought it was just playful fighting. 

I turned around to see Clay staring at me with a soft smile. I looked away for a moment, and looked down. Forgetting all I had on was boxers that showed a lot more than they should of.

"Hey Cl-" That was Tony, Clay's person. I didn't know what he was to Clay, a boyfriend or a best friend? Tony was openly gay, he wasn't bad looking. Short, tan with a tattoo on his arm, and could take anyone in just one punch. Hey, I'm human, I noticed him on day one of meeting him. Tony looked to me, stopping his sentence. I rolled my eyes, and he raised an eyebrow at me. If I had to get with one person that was gay it'd be Tony.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I stated, looking to Clay. I knew Clay had a crush, or something, on Tony. He looked to Tony as if he was the ruler of the earth who had just saved him from death. Tony glared to me, and sighed. Then I remembered. He was my babysitter for the night.

"Not happening. Put a shirt on," I shook my head. I wasn't going to let Yoda tell me what to do. He lifted an eyebrow to Clay with a smirk.

"Either you put one on, or I'll put one on for you. Physically, it won't be sweet and soft." I rolled my eyes again, and said as playfully as I could...'Come get me'. I was like a kid with a crush. Tony shook his head and looked to Clay, almost pathetically. I felt strong arms around my head area, I saw the tan. I give him props for being as good looking as he is. But, with Clay there, I couldn't do anything.

"Hey mom needs me." Clay turned to look at me, and walked out the door. Great, I was stuck with Tony.

 

 


	2. Clay/Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How into your brother can you be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next won't be in first person, and will contain referenced rape.

He brought out the best in me. He was that one person who didn't care about my mistakes, my uses. He was Clay Jensen...and my worst enemy. We share a room, Mrs. Jensen doesn't want to spend more money, she's already paying for lawyers because of my dead-the girl I used to like. It wasn't an actual like, I lead her on and I came to regret that.

"Are you done there?" I looked up from the bed I had been sitting on, Clay was right in front of me with a smile on his face.

 

"Why? Is your boyfriend not coming to cuddle with you today?" I said, in a mocking tone. Clay glared at me, and I laughed. I was referring to Tony, this guy who hates me, but rescued me.

"N-" Before I knew what I was doing, I got up . I'd been staring at his lip, how pink they were. He looked to me , confused. Our lips met each others. It was obvious he wanted it to, or then he wouldn't be kissing back. I kept kissing him, enough to make a soft groan come out of Clay. I loved seeing him so vulnerable, ever since Hannah, he was more distant from everyone and always thought he was right. He isn't.

"We can't be doing-" I cut Clay off with a full heated kiss, biting his bottom lip to make another groan escape. Clay kissed back, he was like a puppet on a string. I'm not into using people, but having a guy who can get turned on at a snap of your fingers...that's something. I hadn't known he wanted this, I would have done this a lot sooner. I looked to him, my hands going under his shirt as we got onto the bed. I kept kissing him, he was most likely a virgin, he'd hate me for going further. So, I stuck to kissing.

I bit harder on his lip, and found my hands roaming around on his body. He smiled softly, and I took that as a good sign. We continued kissing until Mrs. Jensen found us for dinner. That was embarrassing, but all she did was look away as quickly as she came in.


End file.
